Voting machines are used to interpret ballots; to cast and count votes; to report or display election results; and to maintain and produce any audit trail information. Electronic voting machines use modern electronic technology to improve the speed, efficiency, and accessibility of voting. Scan units on electronic voting machines allow for automated processing of paper ballots.
Scan units of electronic voting machines do not provide meaningful or sufficient feedback to voters or poll workers that the scan unit is ready to receive a ballot. It would therefore be desirable to provide enhanced visual indicators recognizable by voters and placed where a voter's attention is directed, in the paper chute where ballots are placed and inserted. Scan units of electronic voting machines also do not provide feedback to voters regarding the processing of the ballot at the location of the voter's attention—the paper chute, rather than a display screen.